


Complete ERROR

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [100]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: This is the end of the multiverse
Series: tales of the unexpected [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 51





	Complete ERROR

Error would never admit it- but he had fun.

It really was fun...

The ERROR watches the Multiverse gets sucked into a black hole destroying one AU at a time- none were safe.

The Void and Anti-Void were not safe from this too.

It was the end of their existence... Error had no regrets, he had done what he set out to do. Now only the original Seed Universe of this Multiverse would survive, since it was untouched and had a seal around it, stopping any that tried to enter. AUs did have a seal but could be broken with code.

Error felt someone beside him, he turns and sees a skeleton. A Sans. Instead of the normal blue jacket, he had a white one as well as a long red scarf.

The newcomer was translucent- he turns his skull and Error notices that this Sans had a lazy right eye, much like his...

Error did not know who this Sans was, he had never come across him before; however, he felt an odd sort of kinship with him.

The Sans smiles at him like he was proud of this. Of him.

"*thanks." The Sans utters and fades into nothingness.

Error smiles, he truly felt like he completed his life's work now. Closes his orbits, he lets the black hole wash over him, turning him into dust.


End file.
